Astral dream
by Lionmate
Summary: Every human has dreams, there is nothing new about dreams.Being unconscious in a dream is having no particular control in your mind, but being conscious and aware of it as the only elusive reality is using the astral universe


If you like science and philosophy beyond amazing, this is a good place to start

Here I have a new story

This story is based on true facts, don't believe, I'm honor to tell you there is the back bottom

Also, TK fans are welcome, no haters of this character

Enjoy,

There is such a powerful force that can emit your greatest desire in life to become clear in more than just a dream. Unpredictably forming itself from discomfort or comfort of the soul, and desperately willing to engage the mind not onto a simple dream or nightmare, but the freedom of the spirit behind the body. Connecting the reality around every mass with the forth dimension, able to become what no normal human can in another dimension.

Not a dream, but a spiritual bridge. Can be of a benefit depending of the purity each individual possesses; it is dangerous to summon that divine privilege, for if a soul is stained with guild, hate and evil, mind leaving reality and the body to visit the dimension, may never return again from where it should have been. However, a clear, good and pure soul has nothing of a regret buried in its soul, therefore will not be affected in leaving. The astral universe is not a simple act of walking and feeling with your nerves or skin, the astral universe invokes, uses the real you, being that of the soul, move freely with the energy that exist around all, and yet, it applies those same sensation with you in its own reality. Its destination, according to you, desires and feelings deep inside your real self. Lost like a ghost if those desire begun with anger.

I first though most likely this trip that happened to me was the most dreadful and amazing in a night I would probably ever have. Being there is almost the same as being awake somewhere in anywhere. You have a body and you are in a place, being. My astral body resembled my own physical body, because is that of my soul, and the dimension lets you travel where there is a need. My senses were basically the same with sight being the sole sense. I have touched objects and heard sounds, strangely different from before. The vision in that dimension is the first sensation you could feel as a sense. Of course, I did not know where I was, but in the astral universe, I felt simultaneously the flood of goodness and warmth that has always been present in my personal feelings in my physical body.

What I notice being there, is that there is a distance between an object and your view, by it, could closely observe the surface of a mass, such as a door; however, there is a limit as to how close you could observe, yet still see its surface from wherever angle is the view. Moving in the astral is pleasing, almost like you could be a ghost, but far more superior to one, the fields of movements can happen as the desire floats, taking you unpredictably through objects, there is no mass that could stop your visit. My astral vision was as ever clear, contrasting the one my human body needs. It was like submitting to greatness in another sense I could not comprehend in my own dimension, images of the most miserable to the most beautiful in its own reality.

That night, controlling my dreams was no problem for some reason, as I was free to understand what I could not in our world. I had many desires in my heart, each relieving time my new body went to my objectives, the warmness returned stronger. Like in a dream I would have of my father and my mom together, in this new sense, controlling my will to stay here as long as possible, this dimension allow me to find my mother's lonely soul in her bed along with her body, resting in her bedroom. My will to my desire focused on my mother's soul I could clearly see still trapped in her physical body. I didn't know how to wake her in this new universe, but my heart guided me as kind and careful as possible.

Her eyes open with a startled, and look around the surroundings for some time before finally noticing my presence. She smiled at me and stood up as much my concentration let me to see. I focused at her hand and tried to feel it; with a distance from her I still did mange to, and took her next to where I felt more appropriate. All move fast, I was more aware of this than any other dream could ever have been, as if I was awake in a dream, but so much more real. Then my body stop and I view my next desire, it was my dad, sleep in his chair from working hard. Still holding my mother's hand, I move to his soul, I don't know why it never occurred to me to say one word all the time, maybe there wasn't a need, I wasn't even sure if I was breathing or not, but it felt natural just being with no need to breathe here. I could see his soul be in his body, his presence aware of me and I tried to look at him with all my might, it was hard to control concentration, but he notice our moves fast and also stood. I let go of my mom's hand, and she slowly walked to my dad like there was no one else in there.

Though they where still on one another, and none were looking at me, I could see both were feeling me there. I saw when they united hands and embrace each other in which my time was fast. Generally, I could see them, but seen is feeling the energy around, and feeling emotions was not possible, although I also did not notice or ever bother to mind that neither. They where in a dream, and I was awake conscious of that dream and share with them, or lead them to be. And wanting them to be together was my desire, one that I could make reality in this dimension. Yes, it was fast, my heart desires where not finish for this time, and I found myself being drawn again to a different place, unknown to me where, but I understood it was my own soul leading me where I wanted to be. I trespassed thru walls and move to in different places not of importance to me. Still focusing to be around longer and keep consciousness here, my vision was stop in a room, where I move lightly to see what true my feelings led me. There was a small desk; on top was some open notebook with writing I could see if I sensed the feel. I approached it like I did to every thing, and read with entire focus.

'-we are becoming older by the days, days that get wasted every time I'm not with him, with him I feel my mind nudge and my heart become safe, safe is what I want to be as soon as possible, if at all possible he would too feel the same, love me maybe is too much for him to handle, I hope I can handle telling him tomorrow, tomorrow TK will know I love him.-' Kari Kamiya.

These kinds of feelings did not exist in the astral dimension, I felt nothing but structure in front of this soul, knowing every bit of its material and contents, nevertheless, my desire change to turn my focus of the soul behind me, which I did not notice only being able to barely keep at estate with one vision at a time.

Another important figure in my life was sleeping in her bed, and so was her mind in her soul. Thought it never occurred to me to return or leave Kari's feelings, I had the knowledge to know she was someone special to me, a pure light soul, and as I did to my parents' happy dream, I intercepted Kari and woke her as I could. She flashed her eyes open and stared at the ceiling for two moments, then look at me with curiosity, I myself was curious of the situation, I knew she was friendly.

'Hey TK' she said to me. It was all an astral projection, my views and my consciousness of a dream dimension I manage to break, it was all too real to me, while she probably though she was dreaming. I didn't say anything, searching the surroundings of this bizarre place was really interesting, maybe that is why I really had no sense in talking, it was no dream for me after all. Kari was definitely something to investigate, like everything else around me, yet I still knew Kari held more importance, all I did was simply approached her and hug her like my parents did to each other. The feeling was so strongly familiar to what her friendship to me was in the physical dimension, here though I could feel it in its pureness, most powerful way her persona was outside her body, her true self.

I was losing my concentration with every familiar feeling she past thru me, being distracted by the adventure, instead of going fast, it slowed down when my focus died and my soul was recovered back to my original body. It was intoxicating when I woke up and my overload emotions flew around my body along with Kari's. Usually, in a random dream, when awake, I may recall absurd images or time distortions, or simply nothing at all. This was no dream though; I remembered every detail like real live consciousness. I was not sure what to feel first with many questions surrounding me, but two mayor concepts were all held, fear and happiness.

"Where the heck was I, I know that was no ordinary dream" first comes fear "my mom, my dad, Kari…"then comes happiness. I smiled a little at what I recalled, my achievements, and my discoveries. I got out off bed and glance at my clock, where according to every year's schedule; the anniversary was not until one more hour. "That's enough time to get organize" I left my room to check my mother, if she had remembered anything. Surely, I should have expected an awkward view, but mom! She was hugging the pillows and sheet so tight, the cotton would be turn to dust and sold as powder in no time, and if that unlucky pillow on mom's face never kissed before, then now it has. "I wonder if Matt noticed something scary about dad already."

I opened the gate in my computer to the digital world for the fourth (clear: or is it fifth) anniversary since we ever first place a step there, and founded our digimons for the first time too. That tree was so huge, it could actually cover all of us in, including the new digidestenes.

Patamon appeared from atop of me as soon as I arrived. "TK! You're here" he said to me and jumped in my right shoulder. I greeted him back and went to the tree where they were waiting for me. Davis almost ambushed me from next to me "TC, what took you so long, did you oversleep" "you could say I was in a dream trance Davis" I led him guess to his imagination what I meant and left for the rest. A traditional way to celebrate this occasion was composed of a picnic and talk of the old time. I was not given time to chat however, Kari asked me to another place separated from the others, yeah right, everyone had some expression on their face and god knows what they where thinking, especially Tai and Matt, don't forget Davis.

"Let them watch" I murmured. Kari stopped near a lake without turning around. I knew every detail of how she felt towards me. Her face turned half a moon and said, "TK, I need to tell you something I know I feel" I took my infamous concerned face "what's wrong Kari" she turned a little more "how long have we been fighting the darkness TK" "Since we were both eight years" she turned back to the lake

"We've manage to save the digital world a lot of times in the past TK, we worked so hard to make it what it is today, a peaceful place to live where kids have partner digimons to be friends with" she sighted, and I came next to her "yeah, it has" "Is what I always wanted, is a dream come true" "A dream come true" I repeated. She turned fully to me with a worry and hopeful expression

"But that was not all that I wanted" I turned as well "really? What else can you ask for Kari? " Didn't budge off my eyes "Is not what I wanted, is what I wanted to love" even if I knew how she felt, it was difficult to hear it at this age and at this moment, still thinking I didn't move. Kari might have though the wrong reason I didn't say anything and started to cry lightly, those crystal tears coming from her eyes woke me up immediately.

I grab her by the waist, pulling her a little closer and said "You know Kari, Azulomon never mentioned how the hope inside and the beautiful light that engulf it unite to create the ultimate peace" I was two inches off her face, she said "No, he didn't" then I close in the last inch "I bet I have a pretty good idea how you do it" I touch my lips with hers and closed my eyes as we both connected our mouths together, sharing the energy once again, but in a more passionate way. Then as expected, I hear mumbling and at last a shout that could only have been Mimi's voice, grumbling from Davis and confusion from Cody. I look at the bunch of them, most of which were smiling, Tai looked calm enough and Matt was smiling, Davis closed his eyes for a second and grinned wide after.

I turned to Kari again, she said, "it's another dream come true right" she closed her eyes and illusion . I look at her and then the lake "yeah, just another dream" doze my head on top of her.

Takari

Tell me your thoughts


End file.
